


dyás

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Community: ninoexchange, Kind of but not really Major Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: A gorgeous demon slayer stepped into Nino’s woods with a mission, fascinating him to no end.Or, in which Nino was one of the mountain deities, Jun was a demon slayer, and despite all the odds they were soulmates.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Ninomiya Exchange





	dyás

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeslis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeslis/gifts).



> Written for the last Ninoexchange. 
> 
> This is a fantasy story with a capital F. I mashed up some soulmate tropes for demon slayer/trickster god prompt. Main inspirations came from KnY, The Matrix, classic poems, and some popular Japanese urban legends; everything just jumbled randomly at the end, I'm sure I'm forgetting some things I picked along the way. Many thanks to the lovelies who gave this a read and to, for always being the greatest, the dearest Nino mod.

The night was falling.

Nino veered from his usual path and looked around and beyond. He couldn’t ignore the inexplicable enthrallment that had led him here; it had washed over him in heavy waves, assaulted him in fierce throbs, and ensconced him in a peculiar serenity. He had a council meeting to keep within the hour, but then he found a man on one of the battle clearings.

The air was thicker here. The shy full moonlight lit the man’s sharp features. And, the man being here could only mean one thing: the man’s here for demon slayer moon rite.

Oh, the man was gorgeous; Nino blinked in surprise.

He was currently crouching low with his unsheathed violet sword pointed to the ground. He was battling against a young woman—Hanako, Nino recognized, one of the challengers for the early stages of the rite. She was sobbing as she covered her face, and the man was currently trying to coax Hanako to give him her hand.

Not the wisest decision or the best strategy to deal with Hanako but at least the man had his protection circle glowed around him, 

He saw Hanako stopped crying, and Nino took another step closer after ensuring his enchantment had properly shielded him from human view, or any other prying deity eyes for that matter. He disconnected to have his sole focus on the unraveling final scenes in front of him. Hanako would have use everything in her arsenal to lure the man to step out of his protection circle before aiming for the kill.

“Do you think I’m attractive?” Nino heard Hanako-chan’s cloying tone as she raised her lethal question.

The correct answer should be simple enough if only one stayed up in their complimentary folklore classes to learn their basic urban legends skills—answering with a _no_ would prompt her murderous fit; answering with a fake _yes_ would only make her cry harder and ask the question again; she could do this all night.

It’s been countless full moons since Nino witnessed the rite early stages. The amusement of seeing ambitious but inexperienced slayers try their best and fail faded quickly. They would soon return, most of them, but it would be a new starting point; either first failure dented one’s confidence to never regain their strong start, or it would make them even more relentless. The latter, however, was unexpectedly seldom.

The man then broke the eerie silence with a soft smile that seemed genuine, and said, “Why don’t you tell me? What do you think?”

Nino had to hold in the chuckles threatening to escape him. Oh, that was bold. That was also the best answer anyone had ever given Hanako. And seeing Hanako blinked a few times before she pouted petulantly over her failed ruse confirmed Nino’s assessment.

A slight diversion was apparently all the man needed—Nino didn’t miss the sad nod of the head—for the man gracefully shifted inside his protection circle and delivered a firm stab into Hanako’s chest. The man’s full lips muttered the prayers as he twisted his sword in a finality and silenced Hanako’s loud shriek for once and for all.

As the air and the softening trace of the magic swirled around the man, Nino felt his disconnection broke. Even so, he needed a clearer view. And he took another step, the last step he could take without revealing himself; 

The man spelled his protection circle, once again reinforcing it with fresh glow, before he sheathed his sword. When he looked up to the sky to give his last prayer, Nino realized that the man would soon take his leave. Wind caused his long robe flapping around him, giving Nino a glimpse of solid body and, oh Hanako managed to put some damage to the man after all, a long bad gash on his right thigh.

Sheer hot protectiveness surged wildly inside Nino, and he took another step forward, straight into the edge of the clearing, and into the corner of the man’s eye.

The man startled, his hand flying to his sword handle, and swung around, pivoting rather clumsily inside his circle. And a pair of sharp eyes over an uneven short bangs looked up and met Nino’s.

Blessed be.

Blessed be, indeed. Nino hastily pulled back his shield before the man could blink and catch more glimpses out of him.

His shield held perfectly and there was no way a mere human could see through his disguise, but their gaze locked on each other. Another minute, the man finally took a step back, but not before bowing respectfully to Nino’s direction. 

Another minute passed, the sky cleared and the clouds gathered to welcome the faraway dawn. Nino stood rooted to the ground as the sound of swaying trees and rambling trees echoed from the distance. 

Blessed dreams, blessed be.

The man turned and sent his last prayer to the night sky. Without a single glance backward, the man then limped his way to the pathway leading to the edge of the battle clearing and out of the woods.

Another minute, and then another minute passed. Nino was still staring at the end of the path where the glow of a protection circle around the man gradually melted into the night.

Nino stepped back into the depth of darkness. 

As the image of the man staring into his dark soul lingered, a realization sunk in: this would not be their last meeting, this might not be their first.

He pulled out his phone, staring at it for another minute before dialing the only number listed.

_Operator._

“Sho-chan—“

_What the hell was that, Nino? I picked up all your transmission before you went disconnected and caught half of whatever that was. Anyone else with access could’ve tapped into your—_

“I know. Trust me, I know. I’ll deal with prying listeners and watcher guards later but now I need—“

 _Your heart was, ah, sorry, is still racing, you know._ Amusement was clear in Sho’s voice. _That bad, huh?_

Nino only huffed. “I don’t have heart, mind you.”

 _I was talking figuratively._ Sho let out a soft laugh, and Nino was reminded that before his operator Sho was also a dear friend. Static noises interrupted before Nino could hear Sho again, already returning to his seriousness. _You must know that I’m happy for you. But, before you ask and receive your answer, I want to hear that you’re completely and truly sure about this?_

“I’m not. Not yet. But I need to do something about this.” About both of them, he didn’t say.

_You are aware all this will be reported to Satoshi-kun, right?_

“Yes.”

There’s silence for another minute, before he heard a sigh—one he knew quite well, one Sho always did when he resigned himself to Nino’s unusual instruction. _Very well._

“I need his full file, but it can wait,” Nino said, now rather excited with the prospect of reading more and finding out about tonight. “For now I want his name.”

A few keyboard clicks before Sho said: _He’s listed as a Jun M. Third grade._

Jun.

Jun-kun, Nino silently tried to say it in his head. He looked forward to saying that name out loud next time. And a third grade slayer; still so young and holding promises.

Something definitely shifted tonight. Sho was right: he has no heart but that didn’t mean he could not recognize what felt dangerously close to a union.

 _And, Nino?_ Sho was still on the other side of the line, his voice filled with a new urgency. _It says here that if he cleared the low and mid-levels, he’d be up against you for his second advanced clearing battle._

Nino only nodded with a heavy sigh. Of course. Of course, they were not meant to be.

*

The council had easily accepted his excuse and apology for missing the obligatory meeting, but Nino knew that he hadn’t convinced those who mattered. He lay low and for a few full moons bid his time, holed up in his quarter to read up almost all bond magic and ancient law books he could find.

He also never strayed far; he never allowed himself to.

He tried to coerce Sho, and when it didn’t work, he settled in bribing Sho to pass him surveillance footage from Jun clearing battles. Jun’s file was concise, providing an overview of his background. His trainer was one of the honorable members of the guild, and his registered skills. His core magic was ice with attraction to fire, a rarity of combination that Jun had exploited cleverly in several of his clearing battles. Nino perused the footage and folder over and over for so many nights that Jun started coming to his dreams. 

On some loneliest nights, he could only pray and longed for Jun to share the dreams.

*

It was near Yule when Nino approached Jun’s battle clearing again.

And Nino came prepared tonight. He had his meeting appointment covered, he learned to fully disconnect and avoid surveillance altogether, and he planned to see the night through with at least a proper introduction they both deserved.

He arrived early at Jun’s battle clearing and settled for a long night among the dark shadow of the trees.

Jun walked into the clearing after the night fell. The first thing Nino noticed was that his gait was different tonight. The hours of footage he kept on watching didn’t show anything beside the battle—and for the first time he was witnessing Jun battle preparation. This close, Nino could sense the nervousness radiating from the man, he could see how Jun fidgeted inside his protection circle, and he could hear and taste the rapid incantations of building his magic.

A spark of light appeared at the other side of the clearing.

The full moon intensified.

Jun’s challenge tonight is one of the resident changed felines, and between clashes of swords and explosion of magic, the challenge began.

Gone was Jun’s textbook moves Nino caught sight on his battle footage, Jun now moved with stronger purpose, appearing perfectly poised, so much had changed within many full moons. Same with that first night, Nino could not sense anything vile out of Jun, no urge to destroy evil like most slayers. He fought fair, no dirty trick up on his sleeves. He was a bit careless in his defense, mostly relying on his protective circle but he made it all up with tenacity in his persuasive offense. His steps lagged occasionally, two steps behind before three steps forward, but the fruit of his practice was apparent.

Tonight, Nino got a full view of the graceful posture, the strong face, and the small satisfied smile that appeared every time he managed to sneak in considerable damage.

He stayed out of sight for a good half of the night, observing from afar, relishing the moment of finally being so close.

The feline was a wily opponent in battle. Yet, Jun continued to dodge and push back just as relentless. He snuck in a few light damages into the feline’s side and blocked some fatal blows with impressive flying kicks.

The full moon waned on the far sky as the end of the battle neared.

A curse escaped Nino’s mouth when one of the feline’s front paws slashed through Jun’s forearm. Searing pain coursed through Nino’s forearm, and he immediately gripped his own forearm, absorbing the hurt, stopping the aching throb, and unintentionally transferring energy into Jun.

That wasn’t the wisest decision, Nino would reflect later, but the turbulent bond magic he never encountered had taken its own course inside him right now.

Jun flinched in surprise at the unexpected surge of healing pressure.

Yet, he took no pause, sword already swinging back for a penultimate counter attack. Pinning down the feline now, Nino saw Jun’s lips chanting his last prayers as his sword swung firm into their exposed throat.

Thick smoke rose from the feline dead body. Nino caught a glimpse of the last of the feline soul throwing him a reproachful look before they joined the dark sky and returned to the purgatory.

After that, only silence as Jun stayed inside his protective circle, surrounded with dark shadows. It took a few beats before he succumbed to fatigue and ended up sitting down on the ground, out of breath and had depleted his magical energy .

Dome of shimmering gold began to enclose the whole clearing as Nino cast his strongest protection spell, impervious to standard light or dark magic.

His spell would give them a few precious minutes off the grid. The battle clearing would be one blank screen for Sho and other operators. The higher-ups might get a fuzzy visual of what was happening but Nino didn’t want to wait for another full moon.

Then, it was time.

Nino took a step into the clearing without even a shred of disguise; a weak frosty orb flew toward him, and he deflected it easily. Jun hastily came to a stand, pushing himself up using his sword as support, the remaining of his magic reinforced his protection circle.

He took another step closer, careful this time, his palm splayed open in front of him. “I mean no harm,” Nino said softly. Not tonight.

Another weak orb flew toward Nino, and Jun’s eyes widened at the sight of Nino. His lips trembled and the frost let out a hiss before exploding into white smoke just a few feet from where Nino was standing. With a voice laced in disbelief, he said: “You!”

What?

With only a faint highlight of the full moon, Nino could no longer clearly see beyond the dim light of Jun’s protective circle but somehow he sensed warmth rising up the man’s flushed cheeks. “What do you want? You must know I am no longer able to fight. Not tonight.”

“Yes. I said it before I mean—”

“—no harm,” Jun said, now looking straight into Nino’s eyes in open curiosity. Now with only a short distance separating them, Nino could hear Jun’s noisy thoughts along with his pure magic pulsing a strong curiosity, a warm remembrance, and an indistinct wistfulness.

Jun’s protection circle flickered as he sat back down on the ground, slumping heavier now. His chuckles sounded bitter. “Can you say something else so I can convince myself that this is not only my feverish imagination? You’re always way more talkative in my dreams.”

What?

Out of all the worst case scenarios he had conjured in his mind, this happening right now was not one of them. Of all the ways he thought Jun would react upon his appearance, _this_ had never been one of them. He’d expected Jun to go on full attack. He’d expected Jun to glare at him in disbelief, refusing to listen to his explanation. He'd expected Jun to return to his village for Nino to never see him again.

Nino was tempted to question Okuninushi’s will for him. Instead, he took a step closer and sat on the ground in front of Jun. 

Once again their eyes met, on a level with each other. And in the reflection of Jun’s eyes he found the answer he’d been looking for.

Trust. 

True mark of valor. 

And intense kindness.

The last was what encouraged Nino to speak his question.

“You dreamed of us, too?” Nino asked, smiling at the thought of having his prayers answered. Never did he consider that this was two-sided. Never did he expect Jun would recognize him, would also dream about him, would trust him so easily.

“In my dreams, you glowed.”

That drew a chuckle out of Nino. He wanted to tell Jun that in his dreams, Jun was always with a smile, always intently listening to him as Nino chattered about the story of his youth, legends from faraway places, and his hope for the future. But he didn’t.

“You are glowing now.”

Nino laughed and could only wonder. This shouldn’t be easy, nothing would be easy about them, but here they were. Nino waved his hand like a human magician did, showing Jun how sparks erupted from the tips of his fingers, and said: “You can say that.”

Jun’s face broke into a smile, the soft smile that had appeared Nino’s dream all this time, the soft smile that’d become strangey familiar. “Really, you were so talkative in my dreams. All you did was talk.”

Nino smiled back at him, before he remembered: “We don’t have much time now.”

“ _We_?”

His shield would only hold for a few more minutes, and after the risks he’s taken to have this moment with Jun he must make use of the time. He went straight to the question he wanted to ask the most. ”Aren’t you curious?”

“About?”

“Us.”

Jun only continued to stare at him with confusion. “ _Us_?” 

“Jun-kun, tonight we need to—”

“You knew my name.” Jun blinked with surprise, straightening his posture, causing his protection circle to shift with him. A few beats later understanding dawned on him. “Of course. Of course, you’d know.”

Nino waited.

Jun stared into Nino’s look and before closing his eyes when he found what he was looking for. He sighed. “And of course, I’m curious. I’ve been reading up a lot of stinky old parchments since that night.”

And found so little, Nino could say for him, for them.

If Nino had only been able to find scraps of old myth resources that could help define what they had, Jun would have found almost nothing in the human library. “I won’t ask you to lower your protection.” He began. Not tonight. “But we need to—” Touch. Nino swallowed the last word and instead waited for Jun to come into his decision, into their decision.

If Jun wanted nothing out of this, Nino would gladly step back despite all the pain that would follow. If Jun wanted this, Nino would protect him, protect them, with all he got.

Another beat before Jun said: “May I ask for your name first?”

A bubble of fondness bloomed in his chest; he liked this strange sensation. Charming politeness, Nino mused. His conversation with slayers usually involved insults, curses and the like, but here was Jun talking to him like an equal. It was with a small shy smile, he said, “It’s Nino.”

“That’s very short, for a name.”

“I can tell you my full name, with all my deity titles, in our next dreams.”

Matsumoto smiles. “Really? That didn’t sound so convincing somehow.”

“Or you could ask me again when we meet on the next full moon,” Nino replied.

“So we will meet again?”

The answer was a definite yes, but Nino hesitated before he said, “If you are inclined then—”

Jun raised his hand to silence him, and for a split moment Nino thought he was going to throw a spell at him. “Enough with the conditionals,” he said firmly, his expression fierce. “You said _we_ , you said _us_ , you knew my name. You told me your name.”

Nino was the one who blinked in surprise now.

“If we are going to—,” Jun said before rubbing his face with his dirty hand. “Ah, sorry, that’d be the last conditional in our conversation, I’ll make sure of it— All I want to say is that I do feel it. I feel _us_ , too.”

No other words needed, Nino had heard it all in Jun’s request. The radiating strong conviction lingered around them and effectively answered the questions between them. They only needed to trust each other, to seal this, and to move forward.

“Well, then.” A swirl of nervousness ran through him but Nino had been waiting for this night since what felt like forever and he was ready. “I’ll take all the pain.”

“There’s no need. I am no stranger to it.”

You must be, Nino wanted to say. Jun had endured so much in the past; he would have to endure much more in the next full moons. But until their time came, Nino would absorb as much pain from Jun as possible, simply because: “Still, I want to.”

Jun was the one who opened his palms, his eyes locked on Nino’s like he wanted to commit Nino’s face to his memory for many long nights beyond, and waited with outstretched hands.

More than inexplicable enthrallment, more than valor in the form of a gorgeous human in front of him, more than the divine and the human who were separate but also One.

He grasped Jun’s hands, and blinding pain—his and Jun’s—blended and melted into bright light. He barely felt Jun squeezing his hands, but it was all it took and his focus returned.

With soft spoken words between them, the spells they both had unknowingly rehearsed in their dreams, Nino sealed their promise.

The night ended. 

“I’ll see you in time, Jun-kun.”

*

For the next full moons, Nino watched over Jun from afar.

Jun’s techniques flourished. His approach of each battle showed the evidence of his research. He adapted to the challenge quicker, his swords shining even brighter, and he moved with even more graceful ease.

Battle after battle, Jun grew even more conscious of Nino’s presence. Despite Nino’s full shield and extra precaution, Jun never failed to take a moment after winning his battle to sense where Nino stood near.

On some full moons after Jun’s hard earned win he pinpointed exactly where Nino was standing and beamed proudly at his shadow with an excited wave of bloody hands. Nino’s only reply would be sending a twirl of soft white light to accompany Jun as he walked back to the edge of the woods.

On some other full moons, Jun left the battle clearing without so much as a soft nod, mood sour and injuries fresh. At times like this, Nino gave in to temptation. As he took Jun’s pain, he resounded his voice, for Jun only, and whispered, ‘speedy recovery’.

The next time they met in dreams Jun told Nino he could have endured the pain just fine before softly muttering ‘thank you’ when he thought Nino couldn’t hear.

Nino was still blushing when he woke up.

*

The violet beam on Jun’s sword shone differently tonight. Did he take Nino’s advice to maximize his energy transfer to his weapon? Did he at long last master the spell Nino suggested on one of their shared dreams? Jun seemed more at ease, knowing his opponent well and using the knowledge to go with crushing attacks from the get go. It looked like it was going to be an easy win tonight. Just look at the way he moves, the flying pivot, the sweeping counter move, the high kick—

“Ouch. Awesome kick!”

Nothing startled Nino anymore but Aiba always had his way. Apparently Jun had taken all his attention that he failed to sense Aiba’s appearance. Nino didn’t even spare him a glance. “What are you doing? You’re not supposed to be here.”

Aiba elbowed him playfully. “What are _you_ doing? You’re not supposed to be here either.”

Even so, they both stood behind the barrier and continued to watch Jun banish his kunekune opponent one wriggling body at a time in calculated and graceful moves.

“Graceful. Yeah, I have to agree with you on that. Or maybe arresting might be a better word?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Jun sent the last wriggling body flying before its form burst into dark pieces and melted into the night. He didn’t have any major injuries tonight, Nino noted proudly. A smile tugged at his lips when Jun slowed down and took a moment to look around—waiting for him, Nino knew.

“Aren’t you gonna to come over and say hi?”

“No.” Not tonight.

Aiba stayed by his side as they watched Jun begin his trek to go back to the edge of the woods. Aiba could easily read him—they’ve been close since the early days, and it would be useless to hide something from Aiba; he would have pried anything out of Nino. Therefore, he could already sense it even before Aiba finished forming his thoughts. The next thing Aiba said was exactly as Nino had predicted.

“Nino-chan—“ I worry about you.

“I know, Aiba-shi. I know.”

Aiba sighed; his voice was serious when he finally said. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

I’m already hurting, Nino wanted to say. But for Jun, with Jun, he did not mind to get hurt; a liberating but frightening realization all the same. 

He was deeply touched by Aiba’s concern. For him to come all the way to a far battle clearing just to find Nino. Nino had been avoiding him for so many full moons and yet he’s here. Aiba only meant well, so Nino settled for a subtle nod and, once again with sincerity, said. “I know.”

“I do like that demon slayer of yours. He managed to put that creepy smile on your face. It’s not an easy feat, I can fully attest to that,” Aiba said with a grin this time, always quick in turning the mood of their conversation. “I’m definitely on your side, Nino-chan.”

Nino elbowed Aiba, retaliation for earlier jab and for being an annoying sentimental deity.

Aiba then said, “Talk to Oh-chan, okay? He’s been asking for you. Poor Sho-chan. He’s the one who had to talk Oh-chan through the surveillance technicalities and explain why this particular battle clearing footage had been blurry lately.”

“I’ve been using the best disguise spell. Nothing would lead anything back to Sho-chan.”

“I figured as much,” Aiba said, sounding proud of Nino’s strategy. “It did give an excuse to Oh-chan to keep pestering him though.”

Nino laughed, and it felt so nice. It felt like it’s been so long since he had a good laugh with all his worries about Jun, about their connection, and about their future; he almost forgot that he was never alone. “Sho-chan enjoyed his pestering anyway.”

Aiba chuckled at that, his glow radiating understanding and kindness for his closest people. If it was the only encouragement Nino was going to get, then he would call it a win. 

“However, Oh-chan didn’t have to report what he didn’t know up above. In good time, he’d be the first to know,” Nino said. Prickles on his skin alerted him; morning was coming. He turned to Aiba, elbowed him again for good measure, and said, “Light is coming. Come on, let’s go home.”

“After you,” Aiba replied easily.

Nino made his transport twirl, sensing Aiba following right behind him, and departed away.

Now knowing that Ohno was just a few steps behind him, their time was almost up. He had two full moons to set his best plan—just like he told Aiba, in good time.

*

Nino waited until Jun reached the edge of the forest before casting his protection dome. It was trickier to meet Jun here. He could already feel the morning sun on the far horizon and his magic would be weaker here since it was close to human settlement, but Nino was left with no choice.

He waited until Jun walked into his shimmering gold protection dome before appearing before him.

Jun jumped in surprise, his sharp reflex had him drawing his sword and the first swing almost hit Nino’s arm before Jun recognized him and stopped midway. “Nino!”

“Good evening, or should I say good morning.”

“What’s wrong?” Jun set down his sword, worry marred his flushed cheeks. It had been an easy challenge for Jun tonight and winning always looked good on him. “It’s almost morning and we’re faraway from the center of the woods.”

Nino wanted to kiss that cheek but he had risked more than necessary. He went straight to business instead. “I’m here to pass you something.”

“Something?”

Taking a step back, Nino produced a thick leather book from his robe pocket and handed it to Jun. The confusion on Jun’s face was understandable; Nino had just given him something of great value. “I’d need that back later. But for the next full moon, keep it close and study up. Especially the second before the last chapter.”

It took a moment for realization to sink into Jun. His voice was filled with what Nino could only recognize as amusement. “You’re giving me pointers. For my next challenge.”

“Pointer is such a weak term,” Nino rolled his eyes. He made two taps over the leather cover and charmed a few glimmering sparks. “This is not a game cheat sheet, mind you.”

“This is only a game after all,” Jun said rather dismissively. His finger traced the old leather in reverence, already trying to decipher the title. “I’ll keep this safe until next time then. What brought this up? Did something happen?”

“It’s almost time,” Nino said. He looked up to the sky, sending his prayer, and trusted Jun to catch the additional unspoken hints. 

It’s almost time for them to end this. 

It’s almost time for their union.

It’s almost morning. 

He must go now; Nino smiles. “Take care, Jun-kun, and once again, good morning.”

*

Jun obviously had done his homework well by the next full moon, but even with Nino’s ‘pointers’ he was still overwhelmed. His opponent was the best on the mid level, vicious with a high rate of winning. However, Jun was exploiting all his best moves to its full use. Two swings before two steps retreat. Left counter. A kick for distraction before throwing harming blows into his opponent.

Nino winced when he felt, more than saw, the sword of Jun’s opponent grazed Jun’s arm. He was swallowing the numbing sensation as best as he could, trying to pulse his healing pressure toward Jun, when his phone went off.

Sho? Nino stared at the caller ID; Sho never, ever, called. He answered the call with a frown. “Sho-chan?”

_Satoshi-kun was here a while ago. He left after I could pinpoint your location. Your protection was sloppy tonight, even for your standard. So, heads up, he’s coming for you and that demon slayer of yours._

“I see you’ve been talking with Aiba-chan. And, he’s not mine,” Nino said. Yet.

 _You interfered, he’d be as good as yours._ There were clicks of keypads on the end of the line at random intervals. Sho must be monitoring the battle too.

Nino needed to get ready but he stayed unmoved, torn between his choices. His focus was split three-way: Jun struggling on the battle clearing in front of him, Ohno coming his way soon, and Sho who had risked so much by giving him a warning.

 _Nino?_ Sho spoke again. _Trust him._

The quick answer to tell Sho that he trusted Jun was already at the tip of the tongue when he realized that Sho wasn’t only talking about Jun. Not this time. “I’ll try.”

 _He’s been worrying about you. And ridiculously angry because you’ve been avoiding him._ Sho let out a small chuckle. _And that demon slayer of yours would be fine. A bit banged up at the end of the night but he would be fine._ That was about as good as a spoiler from Sho, and Nino was about to thank him when Sho continued, his voice soft and painfully kind. _Blessed be, Nino._

In the next moment, a cool breeze was the only sign Nino picked up.

However, before he could even summon his shield, ice cold maelstrom slammed into him, sending him flying further into the woods and away from Jun’s battle clearing. 

The next thing he knew he’s on the ground at some dark empty clearing, drenched with enchanted cold water. That hurt. He completely lost his connection with Jun now; his phone wouldn’t survive such an impact, so there went Sho’s warm support. And now he had a murderous looking Ohno, looming above him.

“That’s for not answering my calls and avoiding me like a plague.”

That really hurt; Nino grunted as he tried to stand.

“I know,” Ohno said. “It’s supposed to hurt.”

Nino sighed. He tried to charm dry his soaked robe before rounding his shoulder. He grimaced at the flaring pain on his right shoulder and began pulsing healing pressure to himself; Ohno was so mad at him; that much was obvious. But he didn’t have to hit Nino with his water storm spell. “You’re being so dramatic.”

“ _I’m_ being so dramatic?” Ohno huffed, a whirlwind of blue lights circling wildly around him—not exactly threatening but Nino could sense genuine anger along the waves. “I’m not the one who has been sneaking around everyone’s back these past full moons. I’m not the one who went against all known rules and broke them into smithereens. And I’m definitely not the one who stole that ugly book from the library. Don’t for a second think I have missed any of that!”

All excuses felt null now, at least in front of Ohno. For a moment Nino allowed himself to project tiredness, sinking to the forest bed and sitting there for a few silent minutes.

Ohno knew. Of course Ohno knew. 

Yet, he was still here albeit being raging mad. He was still here to talk to Nino even if Nino had caused trouble for all of them. Ohno deserved truth, the reason for all the trouble Nino might and would cause him in near future. He finally said, in raw honesty: “I love him, Oh-chan.”

The glare of the blue lights around Ohno turned blinding for one short moment before it turned into a warm caress of calm sea and fair wind. His voice was soft and painfully kind when he said, “Then, why didn’t come to me sooner? Or tell any of us?”

The instant change of Ohno’s emotion hit Nino. Not like the violent impact of his attack waves that sent Nino flying but more in a rush of quiet bittersweet heartache. In hindsight, he knew he should have known better and trusted Ohno. “I— I just wasn’t sure that you— You would have to report me to above, and I don’t want that—”

“Fair enough, although I can take care of my own ass among those ancient farts.” Ohno nodded. “I was a few full moons late when I realized what you’ve been trying to do. In my defense, Sho and Aiba-chan only had this figured out faster because they didn’t have to attend those boring council meetings.”

“Yes, Sir.” Again, out of all the worst case scenarios he had conjured in his mind Ohno’s easy acceptance along with the unexpected perception of this whole mess was not one of them.

Ohno rolled his eyes at Nino’s sudden formality. He walked over and slumped down next to Nino. With a big sigh, he said. “I’m incredibly hurt that you didn’t trust me so I’m not even sorry for hitting you.”

Ohno was warm next to him and Nino gave in, scooting close and leaning to his side, He rested his head on Ohno’s strong shoulder. “Fair enough.”

In familiarity they sat there, Nino with his eyes closed, Ohno with his gaze up to the dark sky.

Ohno finally broke their silence. “You left traces, faint as they might be, when you stole the challenge roster by the way. Sho was right. You were growing careless with your own shield. You used too much of your focus to protect that demon slayer of yours. Which is very cute, but you often forgot that he could take care of himself just fine. He’s one of the strongest slayers we had in a long time after all.”

Nino could only laugh bitterly. “As expected, nothing really got past you, old man.”

“You almost did, though.” Ohno said with an absent shrug of his shoulder, causing Nino to jostle a bit on his slump. “The roster you stole was the new version and it said you are up against that demon slayer of yours next full moon. The old version had a different line up.”

Nino picked up Ohno’s hint right away. “Oh-chan. Did you—”

“The old one originally had Aiba-chan before you. I saw that and immediately authorized the change,” Ohno said with a nod.

Nino didn’t realize he was shaking with cold terror—he’d been so deep in exerting his magic to keep Jun safe that he forwent his usual background check for any important administrative intel. What would’ve happened if it were Aiba who had to battle against Jun in the next full moon? It would be next to impossible to interfere. He would have lost one of them; the mere thought of it could have happened caused excruciating pain in his chest.

One of Ohno’s hands reached out to grip his, sensing Nino’s perfectly, and in his quiet way Ohno calmed him by not letting go.

He might have sensed that Nino was not ready to say anything. He said, “What you’re trying to do is completely unheard of. And before you try to deny it again, I know exactly what you’re trying to do.”

Nino didn’t even bother to respond; Ohno had him good this time.

“I couldn’t even imagine how it was for you and that demon slayer of yours,” Ohno continued. “I’m not saying what could or could not happen. In time, when it happens, then it will happen. Still, put a little trust on us, will you? Put a little on him, too. We love you.”

That demon slayer of yours loves you too, Ohno didn’t say, but Nino could hear it as clear as day anyway. He has never been alone, and he never had to be. The realization still felt unfamiliar now but with time he supposed he could do better.

There was nothing left to speak so they stayed there for a while longer.

Morning light would come soon. Jun had won his battle—he was almost at the edge of the wood now, Nino could sense him, all battered but alive. Nino had no doubt that Sho was watching all of this and that could only mean Aiba was too. Time had gone by so slowly, yet so fast—and Ohno, and everyone who mattered, was still here with him.

It would be time soon.

Ohno broke the silence around them. “Promise me one thing,” 

Anything, Nino nodded.

“Write to me if you can. Or write Sho, that’d be easier. I’ll read it.”

That unexpectedly pulled out a laugh out of Nino. He was going to miss all the simplicity when he was with Ohno “Old man, it’s not like I’m going away on a vacation.”

“Who’s to know?” Ohno turned and grinned at him. “Maybe you will. I don’t know what it would be like. No one in any of our world does.”

“We could end up incinerated by holy fire, and there’d be nothing much to write home about.”

“Well, when it comes to that, it will come to that. But you will still be together with that demon slayer of yours.” Ohno said.

It was strangely comforting to talk about this; he should’ve come to Ohno from the start. Also, he just realized that he should have commented on the use of the nickname Aiba had given Jun. Everyone used it now and it seemed that it would stick for a long time; something beautiful to remember them by then.

“Come what may, blessed dreams and blessed be to both of you.” Ohno pulled slightly away. He faced Nino with a small smile before he leaned closer to give a soft peck on Nino’s cheek. “Be happy, Nino.”

*

Poised for battle, Jun stepped into the clearing. No one would notice but Nino could see the nervousness under the radiating confidence. A first grade slayer now, still young at heart but with a mature magic mastery, still so gorgeous tonight as he was many full moons ago.

Nino was already waiting for him in the center of the clearing. Aiba was somewhere close, probably a few trees away, and sending him ridiculous _blessed be~_ emoji waves every few minutes. Nino lowered his hand and patted his phone under his robe; Sho was just one call away. He could not feel Ohno anywhere, but Nino knew he would be watching fondly; Nino had properly said his goodbyes.

Jun stopped just a few paces from him, smiling.

“In my dreams, you shine. You always do,” Nino said softly. He never told Jun how it was on his dreams, always so focused on his plan, on Jun’s safety, on the future. He didn’t want Jun to think that he was not grateful for the present. “You are shining now.”

Despite the darkness around them, Nino caught sight of a beautiful shade of flush forming on Jun’s cheeks.

“One last thing then,” Jun said, after a beat.

In the stillness of the dark night, he only had eyes for Jun. Nothing would stop. Nothing would change. Nothing else but them and their bond magic; Nino would have given Jun anything, and he nodded.

“May I have one kiss?”

A wide smile formed easily on his lips; it was always easy to smile, and all the smiles Jun gave him only made Nino want to smile more, and more. Jun could have as many kisses as he wanted anytime.

Jun clearly heard that because Nino could sense his cheeks burning now. He cleared his throat and said, “I mean, right now. Here.”

Nino grinned. “And I said, anytime. Maybe not everywhere, but anytime. As many as you want right now, or tomorrow, or many more full moons, or forev—”

Jun grabbed the front of Nino’s robe, pulling him closer, muttering about how Nino always talked too much. Grinning just a breath away from those soft lips, Nino allowed Jun to take all his weight and do what he wanted.

Pain coursed through their magic blood when their lips touched. Nino closed his eyes, and surrendered to sensation. 

Everything else faded and Nino slid his hand up Jun’s chest, his whole body shaking as he realized under his palms were Jun’s cold heart beating wildly. For now, it’s just both of them. A soft peck against the corner of Nino’s mouth pulled a low moan out of him, and Jun kissed him again. 

Their long-awaited closeness spun dizzyingly. Flashed in his mind as their breaths mingled and the cold and hot air shared between their gasps were the fragments of their lives.

Of when he found Jun sprawled out on the wooden veranda overlooking their small back garden in one autumn afternoon. Nino pokes Jun’s beauty mark, the one near his lips. Jun only mumbles something in his sleep. And he smiles, sitting down and letting Jun lean against his thigh as time goes by slowly.

Of when they head to the park for one morning with their fingers laced together.

Of when they finally can share lazy kisses and soft touches and wet kisses and even on the bright summer day Nino still only has eyes for Jun.

Of them under soft blankets one bright winter morning, skin hands roam over expanse of warm bare skin, hot breath against Nino’s jaw, desperate clutch of the sheets. He relishes the burn, he drowns in the heat surrounding them, and Jun’s slowing heartbeat against his back lulled Nino into a dreamless sleep.

Of when Jun is there when Nino wakes up from a distant dream with hot blushing cheeks.

Of when his stomach hurts so much from laughing, and Jun is no different. They’re seated at the each end of a long couch in front of a fireplace. Their feet tangle in the middle, content after their late lunch, just minutes away from settling into a comfortable silence in a cold spring afternoon.

Of them huddling close as Nino unfolds a letter from Sho, and Jun reads it out loud across Nino’s shoulder.

Of them cursing each other under their breaths for the charred pan and failed dinner, for all ruined surprises, for forgotten promises, for Jun’s drunk confession, for finding a dirty sock under the coffee table, for being annoyingly right, most of the time.

When Jun pulled away, he smiled breathlessly, his lips swollen, his face flushed, and Nino saw that Jun had seen them too.

Then.

It was the time.

*

Nino looked up, warm with the fond memories of all the moonlit prayers they’ve been sending to the sky. On the ground where it all started, where the woods were lovely, dark, and deep, they stood in front of each other, so close, but still so far. 

Now, for what’s to come, for them both; believe, and they would breathe again, together.

Jun’s cold hands on his shoulders sparked the flames inside him. Nino’s hands on Juns’ chest absorbed lonely coldness and pulse warmth for the beating heart underneath. He stared deeply into Jun’s eyes and found his answer; Jun stole another kiss before his beautiful smile grounded Nino. Jun’s spinning frost befell him as Jun burned under his hands. His fire met Jun’s ice. His white hot fire binding Jun’s ice cold beauty. Their magic permeated and they blended into bright light and suspended twirls. 

The full moon could only peak at the edge of billows of cloud against the dark sky as the twinkling of distant stars blessed them.

His golden lights clashed against Jun’s frozen flares as they made their vows against the bright night and began to meld into each other. Beyond the divine and the human who were separate but also One, verglas and flames finally entwined.

The day was breaking.

.

**Author's Note:**

> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom) <3


End file.
